


Another Chance

by Silkbit



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Breakups, British Museum, Coworkers - Freeform, Getting Back Together, Hospitals, I'll add more tag at the notes, M/M, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkbit/pseuds/Silkbit
Summary: Hoseok and Yoongi met working at the museum years ago, and had been dating since almost the beginning, but after a few issues, they split and Yoongi goes downhill.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: SOPE WEEK 2020





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Day4 of sope week, I wasn't able to finish day 3 on time, but I'll probably post it after the week ends, so that I don't delay the whole thing.
> 
> Here are more tags that I didn't want to use in case it spoiled anything, but I wanted them to be somewhere in case you need them, also please tell me if I should add something:  
> -Mentions of blood, not a lot  
> -Depression
> 
> I hope you like this!

Hoseok and Yoongi worked together at the museum for more than 7 years, they met when they were both recluted and as they were the rookies, they stuck together, and they did it quite literally, soon enough they were the cute couple of the museum, not that they paid any mind to it, Yoongi was oblivious to the gossip between the staff, Hoseok did have some information since he was friends with the girls from the personnel offices.

After 7 years of being together some things started changing in their relationship, they had already gone through a lot of different phases in their relationship, the honeymoon phase, the bickering phase, etcetera. But after the last years of stability and balance, exactly, in their seventh year, things started getting tense again. 

The thing was, stability was a thing Yoongi needed, he felt safe and secure, so he was happy all that time they spent together, obviously not just because of that. But it was easy, for as long as he existed, for his mind to create its own problems, problems that for him were very real; And the thing is that during that long period of time, his mind had been quiet and behaved in that sense, but suddenly it wasn’t anymore, and it seemed to want to cover for the lost time. Basically, his mental health went downhill. It was gradual, and as always he didn't realize until it was too late. Everything was wrong, his whole life was wrong. It was a very difficult time for both of them. Hoseok didn't even know what to do, and god did he try. Yoongi knows that, he tried too. But at the end they ended up breaking up. Yoongi just gave up on himself and so he gave up on their relationship, and Hoseok was so ultery devastated that he couldn't even fight back.

"if you tell me to leave, I'll leave, but I won't come back" Hoseok is in the livingroom by the door, a gym bag filled with clothes and essentials. His posture was rigid, uncomfortable, unnatural. Unlike him.

Yoongi was laying on the couch, as he did most of the time he wasn't at work. 

"Okay" he managed to say, with the same lifeless tone he had all the time.

Hoseok’s face contorted so vividly, Yoongi will never forget it. It’s like something had broken and made an unbearable noise. It was just the fragment of a second before Hoseok turned around and left the apartment to never come back, but it was engraved in Yoongi forever.

For Hoseok, that unwillingness to try anymore was what that hurted the most, the feeling that Yoongi didn't care at all anymore, that he wasn't as desperate as Hoseok to stay together. 

Yoongi is a guide for the renaissance collection of the museum, and Hoseok manages the itinerant exhibitions, manages the inaugurations, meets with the artists to organize the expositions and installations, and a lot of other activities. A very hectic work and a pretty quiet and monotonal one.

Everyone knows Yoongi has not been at his best after the breakup, but they are too conscious to not talk to Hoseok about him. And Hoseok tried to ignore his worry when they crossed paths here and there the past months. His mental state reflects on his physical appearance, all rest of healthy fat in his cheeks is gone, and the dark circles under his eyes are more prominent than ever. The faint perpetual blush on his face no longer there.

One day, Hoseok is just minding his business, when Elizabeth, one of the guides comes running into Hoseok’s office, "Yoongi fainted during a guide and he hit his head on the floor!" she exclaims out of breath. It feels like a punch to his gut. 

It's been months since they split, but at that moment none of that time apart matters at all. In just a few seconds or maybe minutes he is there, picking Yoongi up from the floor and carrying him from behind his knees and back all the way to the front, where an ambulance parks not long after. He is also the one to get on the ambulance with him, it only made sense since he knows his social security number, and all. 

A million thoughts race through his mind all through the trip to the hospital, on the way to urgences and as they are testing Yoongi and meanwhile Hoseok is filling forms. Doctors are talking but it's all a blur. They finally say he is going to be fine, they just have to wait until he wakes up to do more testing and have him rest. They also had to do some stitches on his head where he hit the floor. Suddenly he realizes there was blood, and that his own white t-shirt had blood on it too. he was too busy watching Yoongi's face to notice, Hoseok doesn’t deal well with blood but it didn’t even matter, he feels his blood pressure drop a little now that he is starting to clear his mind. Time feels like it stretched, he feels like hours have passed but at most it’s been one and a half.

When Yoongi regains conscience, when Hoseok watches his eyes open, that's when he breaks down, he is not even screaming or doing any noise, just shaking while tears cascade through his face. Yoongi blinks a few times in confusion, he looks sad suddenly. 

"Why am I dreaming about you? Am I really going to die already?"

Hoseok feels shivers all over after hearing that raspy and deep voice of Yoongi after he is just woken up, it's been so long.

Yoongi seems to get a hold of reality.

"Oh? This is real?" He looks embarrassed.

"Y-yoo-yoon..." Hoseok barely manages to say his name, he reaches for Yoongi's hand and grabs it between both his own. "What has been happening to you? huh?" He know this is not something that just happen today, it was not a real accident, it was something that has been getting to Yoongi in the form of neglect, the doctor said severe anemia and tiredness, dehydration, etc

"I'm okay" Yoongi insists, stubborn as ever.

"You are not, they had to give you a lot of that stuff to help you" he points to the bag of liquid connected to Yoongi's wrist. Yoongi looks at it and then looks up, he closes his eyes and tries to gain composure.

"I was a little stressed, I think." He chuckles dryly but a tear runs down his face. 

Hoseok is engulfing him in a hug seconds after. They’ve been like this before, Hoseok tried for a long time to confort Yoongi, get him through his breakdowns. And he would continue to do it for as long as he lives. The feel of Yoongi’s body shaking against him as he sobs like a baby makes Hoseok think.  _ How many times has he gone through this alone in these past months? _

They stay like that for a while, they talk a little, then the doctors come and run some more tests before letting him go home with some indications. Rest, good nutrition, an appointment to see a psychologist. 

One of their coworkers drove Hoseok’s car to the hospital so that he could go home, so he put Yoongi in there and brings him to his apartment. He knows too well that the doctor’s indications will not be done if he leaves Yoongi to his own will. Yoongi protests but goes along. 

It could be weird to bring your ex boyfriend to the apartment you lived together for more than four years, but it’s not. After Hoseok left that day, he went to a friend’s house, but a few days after Yoongi sent him a message to go back to the apartment they shared since he found another place to live and it would be empty. So Hoseok went back, and when he got there, a lot of Yoongi’s stuff was gone, but not all. Some things remained. 

As they enter, it feels more as home than it did for a long time. Momo, the white cat that was originally Yoongi’s but that stayed with Hoseok seems to feel like that too. She jumps on Yoongi’s lap as soon as he sits down on the couch. 

“Hi baby,” Yoongi seems moved, “Do you remember me?” he scratches behind her ears and as she starts purring loudly. 

Hoseok’s heart clenches a little, he swears he is not going to end this day alive if it doesn't stop with all that moving.

“I’m going to make some soup and you know… Nutrients.” He points to the kitchen. 

Yoongi looks up from momo still with a soft smile and nods.

Hoseok tries to calm down while he cooks. Tries to think on how to manage taking care of Yoongi after all. But there is no doubt that’s what he is going to do. He can’t just let him go. Not again. It could be a rushed decision, but something tells him it’s the destiny giving them one more chance.

Yoongi eats really well, looks content as he finishes up until the last drop of soup. The dinner was silent, but after they are done the conversation just flows. Yoongi mostly catches up with what Hoseok’s been doing, a normal chat. It gets a little deeper when Yoongi starts on himself, “Well, after, you know… After I left, I had a bit of a hard time, I started smoking again,” he confesses while touching his ear, as he does whenever he feels shy, “I don’t remember much from that time to be honest, it’s just a little dark.” 

“It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it now.” Hoseok places his hands on top of Yoongi’s free one on his lap, “I just, I was thinking… It’s hard, and I still feel a little hurt too,” Yoongi flinches a little, like the thought of it hurts,  _ it does _ , “... But I also think, at the moment maybe it was like that, and now… I- I’m not sure.” He looks up and makes eye contact with Yoongi, he looks expectant of what he is going to say, maybe he wants it too, “I can’t let you leave again this time.” These last words leave his mouth with a feel of security.

“Okay” Yoongi replies, but this time, his okay is not empty, this time is filled with want and decisiveness. This time the okay is a new beginning instead of an end.

That night Hoseok insists Yoongi has to sleep on the bed, and since his body is still feeling like shit, after Hoseok checks his head’s scarring with shaking hands and a lot of willpower, it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep surrounded by Hoseok’s sheets and pillows that smell like him, like home.

Hoseok decides to sleep on the couch for now, he doesn’t want to rush things. They need to talk more; And that’s what they do when they wake up. They talk over breakfast long after they finish, as the sun goes up to its highest point. They arrange to make a compromise, Yoongi to go see the therapist, to ask for help, to try to be sincere with what’s going on in his head. And for Hoseok to give him space and not get antsy when he is not able to vocalice his feelings.

The second day passes just like that, and at night after Hoseok takes care of his wound, to his horror, Yoongi takes his hands before he can go away. 

“Thanks, Seok '' He says, and it's more than just for the wound caring. He stands up with their hand still linked, and Hoseok doesn't even take a step back. They are standing right in front of eachother. 

“There is no need to thank me,” Hoseok starts, “but I could go with a reward…” He smiles shyly. Yoongi’s eyes drop from his eyes to his lips, up to his eye again. 

Tentatively, Yoongi inches closer, Hoseok squeezes his hand in approval, and they meet for a kiss that feels better than anything he did in the past year. It’s chaste and sweet, and eternal. They continue kissing until Yoongi’s still tired body asks for a rest, and even there they move it to the bed. That night they go to sleep in an embrace, between kisses and whispers, there is the hope for a future that used to look gray and uncertain, that’s now taking form and filling with colour again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just about to post it and I realized I forgot to add the /token/ asdfbgfds  
> Anyway...
> 
> I'm @silkbit on twitter


End file.
